fearthewalkingdeadfandomcom-20200214-history
Pilot
Synopsis Living in the same universe as The Walking Dead, Fear is a drama that explores the onset of the undead apocalypse through the lens of a fractured family. Set in L.A, a city where people come to escape, shield secrets, and bury their pasts, a mysterious outbreak threatens to disrupt what little stability high school guidance counsellor Madison Clark and English teacher Travis Manawa have managed to assemble. The everyday pressure of blending two families while dealing with resentful, escapist, and strung out children takes a back seat when society begins to break down. A forced evolution, a necessary survival of the fittest takes hold, and our dysfunctional family must either reinvent themselves or embrace their darker histories. Plot We see Nick Clark wake up in an Abandoned church, he opens his eyes, reaches out and looks around. He calls out "Gloria", obviously expecting to see her there when he wakes. A small, metallic sound prompts him to get up and we see where he's been sleeping, belongings and rubbish are everywhere. We see that Nick was sleeping on the balcony at the back of the church. Sunlight is pouring through the stained glass windows and filling the interior with oranges, reds and browns. As he's looking out at the main part of the church there's a louder noise that startles him and he makes his way down the stairs, past other rooms, graffiti. He calls out to Gloria again with no reply and then hears someone calling out, it sounds like it's halfway between a shout and a scream. He pauses by an old piano on the stairs. It looks as if there's blood on it. On the ground floor he walks down a corridor lit by a bulb that flickers on and off. Partway down the corridor Nick is shocked to find a body. It's the body of a young bearded man with an earring in his right ear. The throat has been ripped open and the body is lying on its back in a small passageway on the left. Nick pulls back at first, scared to look but then makes himself go past the body, looking for Gloria. He picks up something to use as a weapon as he moves into the main body of the church. He calls out for Gloria again more quietly now, obviously scared. He edges past an oil drum and sees her, kneeling on the floor. Nick rushes forward and reaches out for her saying "We gotta go!" Gloria turns her head at the sound of his voice and Nick sees that her face and mouth are covered in blood, that her eyes are milky white, and that she's been tearing at the face of another dead body, eating it. She doesn't look pleased to see him.Plot up to this point taken from the first 3 minutes clip, released on Facebook by AMC three days before the premiere. Main Cast *Kim Dickens as Madison Clark *Cliff Curtis as Travis Manawa *Frank Dillane as Nick Clark *Alycia Debnam Carey as Alicia Clark *Elizabeth Rodriguez as Liza Ortiz *Mercedes Mason as Ofelia Salazar (credit only) *Lorenzo James Henrie as Chris Manawa *Rubén Blades as Daniel Salazar (credit only) Guest Cast *Maestro Harrell as Matt Sale *Scott Lawrence as Art Costa *Keith Powers as Calvin *Lincoln A. Castellanos as Tobias *Lynn Chen as Nurse *Leon Thomas as Russell Co-Cast *Donald Agnelli as "Driver" *Carlos E. Campos as "Faculty Member" *B.J. Clinkscales as "LAPD Uni" *Jack Donner as "Old Man" *Micah Fitzgerald as "Pale Face Junkie" *Gavrielle Harris as "Student #1" *Lexi Johnson as Gloria *Angelyna Martinez as "Physics Teacher" *Andrew Patrick Ralston as "Lab Coat" *Lak Rana as "ICU Doctor" Trivia * The opening scene draws many deliberate parallels with that of the opening moments of "Days Gone By" - the premiere episode of The Walking Dead: Nick awakening in the church after his drug binge mirrors Rick coming out of his coma in the hospital, and the general disorientation of both men, as they stagger around trying to piece together what's happened. Both Nick and Rick are seriously injured within the first few minutes of their respective appearances. Navigation References